twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23
hi i am new here! hello twilight wikia i am new here can you please give me a walk through on how to use this site. RE Hello! I am TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt, but you can call me TeamTaycob or Dee. :) I am on Team Jacob (obviously), and I am also on Team Taylor Lautner, as well as other teams. I don't like Bella, Edward, and Renesmee at all, but don't worry. I don't bite...much. And yeah, you can help out with the BD movie quotes page as long as you keep the format in mind and make sure the quotes are correct. And yes, I am VERY excited for BD-2! It's gonna be miles better than Part 1. TeamTaycob 15:19, January 5, 2012 (UTC) : Agreed! I am like so excited. I like your name though. Thanks Dee I was only asking if I was intruding in your work though on the BD part one quotes. Thanks.....! ::: Edward Is Better 23 04:23, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Facebook page. Edward, make it a blog - main pages are not the right place for that content. MinorStoop 11:23, January 9, 2012 (UTC) : Already done. MinorStoop 12:58, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: Sorry MinorStoop, I thought everyone one would like to have some facebook connection to this wiki. Edward_Is_Better_23 Re: Concerned User! Yes, I saw that. But it is acceptable for people to voice their dislike of the series as long as they are civil about it. Right now that user is treading a fine line, and if he crosses it then he will be blocked again. -TagAlongPam (talk) 06:11, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :: I know. I am so sick of people trolling, it needs to be stopped. I must of admit, that this wiki is quick on that. It stops them. :: Edward_Is_Better_23 Messages on talk pages. Edward, there are a couple of things you should be made aware of. The first one is that you're answering messages directed to you *on your won talk page*. This way, the other party will never read it, since they never get a notification that you have contacted them. The second one is that signatures have been intended to provide a link to the owner's user- or talk-page, so that people can click on it to contact you back, if needs be. The way yours is now, it's not possible. As a last point, in my opinion, your signature's font is too big and therefore distracting, a smaller one will do better. But while the previous points are important, and it would be appreciated if you deal with them, this last is a minor point, and is of course up to you to modify them or not. Best, MinorStoop 08:45, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Minorstoop, I am going to make it smaller. Thanks for the heads up though. Edward_Is_Better_23 RE: Congrats on getting "Admin Rights" Aww, thanks, Jessica. That really means a lot. :) TeamTaycob 14:32, February 3, 2012 (UTC) P.S. - Is that counter set for BD-2? Photos Please refrain from adding photos to top ten list item pages. They don't need them. Thanks. TeamTaycob 15:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Can I have ROLL-BACK rights? Why would you like rollback rights? Rollback is used for reverting vandalism, and I don't see that you have devoted much (if any) time to doing this. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:13, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Greetings Hello. I am Technology Wizard. Just wanted to introduce myself and hopefully I will see you around =) Hi Hi, I am Akif, I like all the pages and can't pick a particular one. :) Thanks David Cullen 10:51, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Pictures When adding pictures to pages, I've found that working with the editor in source mode helps a lot. It allows the positioning of the pic links around the text instead in the middle of it. MinorStoop 08:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: VF4 confessions EIB, it's allright to have opinions and favourite characters, and be opinionated and argumentative about them - as you said it's no crime. This kind of discussions, however, are very prone to go out of hands. In VF4's blog case, it did not, but it may very well have - partly because TT and VF4 are both argumentative and have opposite opinions. But, since she's an admin, TT should help toning down the heat, instead of contributing to it. Takes a bit of time to learn this kind of ropes, I admit. :) Just hope I can help my part, I couldn't care less whether Jacob is a cold fish, or Edward is a hot potato. MinorStoop 13:11, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Blocked : Hey, I'm only argumentative when I have to be. Otherwise, don't mind me. I'm just chillin'. TeamTaycob 15:56, February 22, 2012 (UTC) : Re:Minor is sticking up for VF4 (Why?) Maybe there are a few comments missing, but judging by the thread I jumped in, (s)he come up a lot cleaner than those who disagree with her/him. And, yep, I'm going to follow her blogs more closely. BTW, sorry, but TT can't answer for me - I do. MinorStoop 08:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC) : I have to agree with MS. But anyway, EIB23, VF4's annoying the crap out of me too, but I don't think she's going to get a block unless she does something huge. That's when she's going to get her Wiki mugshot taken. TeamTaycob 15:58, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Against you... ... nothing. I marked your page as a blog candidate - there's preciously little one can add to main page, nowadays. Someone else marking it for deletion, as it looks like, and Charmed Jay going ahead with it, is beyond my control. MinorStoop 11:50, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Fine with me. :) MinorStoop 15:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Signatures. EIB, signatures are supposed to provide a link to your user-/talk-page, so that the contactee can leave an answer if (s)he needs to. Yours does not - you may want to fix it. Best, MinorStoop 12:28, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Friendship with benefits. Sorry for reverting KStew's and RPatt's boy/girlfriendship you added. That's for three reasons: 1) you'll have to back up the statement with some sort of reference; you'll have to ask TagAlongPam if it's reliable, I'm not able to judge. 2) it's not a biological relationship or a marriage; today they may be friends with benefits, tomorrow they may be bitter enemies. 3) Hollywood loves this sort of stories, knowing full well that fans will suck them up without a second thought. MinorStoop 12:02, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Blocked Does this mean anything, EIB? MinorStoop 13:01, March 12, 2012 (UTC) : But you can't block yourself...TeamTaycob 00:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC)